1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging accessories, and more particularly to a portable hanger for hanging a purse from a table.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various forms of hangers for hanging a purse. For example, Czarny, U.S. Pat. No. D229,870, teaches a portable hanger for hanging a lady's purse beneath a table. The hanger includes a base with a planar lower surface, and a rigid hanger element that extends from the side of the base and extends downwardly to a hook element for hanging the purse.
Alternative embodiments of the portable hanger are taught in Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. D429,899, and Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. D384,505. These reference teach a purse holder that includes a planar base with a rigid hook-shaped element that is pivotally attached to the base with that the hook can pivot with respect to the base. While the hook can pivot with respect to the base, the hook itself is rigid and cannot be folded.
Creed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,417, teaches a handbag adaptable support that includes a base with a rigidly attached first hook element, and a second hook element that is pivotally attached to the first element.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various forms of portable hangers that include a base and a rigid hook, or a hook with a limited pivoting and folding ability. However, the prior art does not teach a portable hanger that includes a plurality of links that can be collapsed from an operative, hook-shaped configuration adapted for hanging the purse, to a stored configuration in which the plurality of links are wrapped around the perimeter of the base. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.